Secrets & Spies
by sunandmoon103
Summary: A/H Bella and Edward are a happily married couple living the perfect life...except Edward has no clue Bella is a CIA spy. When Edward lands himself in trouble with the worse kind of people, Bella has to risk her life to protect him, going against everything and everyone she has ever known. Will their love survive the challenges put to them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello**

 **Everyone always imagines the man being the hero; the one who can kick any bad guy's ass and save the day. But what if the hero is a woman?**

 **This story is one that was drifting through my mind and it probably is all codswallop, but please give me a chance to prove it.**  
 **SM owns the characters, but the whacky plot is mine.**  
 **Be prepared for some foul language, lemons and action.**

 **Enjoy!**

Pulling up to the drive, I put my restored Chevy truck in park and took off my seatbelt with a heavy sigh.

I looked at the reflection staring back at me in the rear-view mirror and hated what I saw. The woman who stared back at me had dull brown eyes that looked too tired to be open. Her brown hair lay limp and slightly greasy against her narrow face that was too pale and looked slightly gaunt. She was a stranger to me.

Millions of thoughts ran through my head as I turned to look at the house in front of me. It was a house that should have been ideal to raise a family in, set back from the city of Chicago. The front of the house was white, but the back was clear glass that overlooked the acres of land and a winding stream that ran through the garden.

This house was also full of secrets; secrets that could tear apart the family that threatened to blossom and thrive in happiness.

I sighed again, and reached for my purse in the passenger seat pulling out my wedding ring and slipping it on my finger.

"Hi Honey!" I shouted as I entered our home. I put my bag by the door, and toed off my heels and walked through to the kitchen where I knew my husband would be.

"Love," he breathed when he saw me. He had his thick rimmed glasses on, and his bronze hair was in disarray. He was the definition of perfection, with his straight nose, high cheekbones and a jawline that could cut glass. His perfect lips were pouted when he turned around and he had a towel tossed over his shoulder that he placed back on the counter.

"How was the trip?" He kissed me softly, before deepening the kiss and sucking my lip into his mouth. "I missed you." He sighed, releasing me and turning back to the stove as he stirred the pasta that was cooking.

"Me too, handsome." I put my arms around his waist and breathed in the smell that could only be defined as Edward. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. "It was okay; we closed the deal. But I wish it didn't have to be for three days."

"They're always so long." He pouted, turning off the gas and moving the pot to a back burner. He spun around in my arms and held my face in his hands as he kissed me again. He elected a whorish moan from me, as he picked me up and placed me on the kitchen island behind me. "Bella." He moaned into my mouth, as I pulled at his already wild hair making him growl.

He ripped my red blouse from my body and undid my bra, beginning his slow and torturous assault on my breasts, pulling one nipple into his mouth and sucking, while his hand played with my other breast.

"Edward!" I cried, pushing my chest towards his lips in a wanton way. "I need you. Now." I growled, pushing myself up and grabbing his belt. I undid his trouser button and pulled them down with his boxers, allowing his girth to spring up from its hiding place.

"Mmm, baby." He groaned when I started pumping. He grabbed my ass up from the island, and pulled my skirt up, tearing my favourite panties.

"Edward!" I screamed when he sheathed himself in me, falling back onto the island. He kept pumping in and out of me, making me moan and purr like a cat in heat.

"Play with yourself baby. You know I like that." He panted, grabbing my ankle and placing it over his shoulder, hitting a deeper part of me. I opened my eyes and stared him in the eye as I placed my finger in my mouth, sucking deeply and moaning then trailing it down my stomach to the little bundle of nerves between my legs and rubbing circles. His eyes popped wide and got darker, if that was possible.

"You like that, baby?" I asked, moaning unabashedly. He just continued to growl and slammed umpossibly harder into me, hitting my spot. I came apart with a guttural cry, withering around on the island as he pumped into me, releasing his seed.

"Wow." I said dumbly when he collapsed over me, breathing deeply.

"Uh huh." He smiled at me, reaching down for a kiss. "Is it wrong that I like it when you go away?" I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering where he was going with this. "I just mean we have great sex when you return, love." He laughed as he gave me an eskimo kiss, and I smiled.

"I know what you mean, lover boy." I winked at him and made to get up. "But I am pissed; those were my favourite panties. And now they are just shredded material." I pouted at him, holding up the leg they still hung off, making him hard again as he stared at me.

"I need a shower before dinner now." I said, hopping off the island and backing away from him. "Race you!" I shrieked, running up the stairs to our en-suite bathroom. He grabbed me half way up the stairs and swung me around while I screamed, happy that we had no neighbours.

Half an hour later we sat on the kitchen floor, eating mushroom ravioli that Edward had made earlier.

"Thank you, baby." I said, curled into his side as we ate greedily from our bowls. "How was your day?" I had talked to him while I was away, apart from today as I had been travelling all day.

"Not bad, I was able to correct my findings. We might be onto something, love." Edward was a computer engineer, and was currently building a new type of computer that could be beneficial to many people. He was having trouble with the design and technicalities, but appeared to be on the right track.

"That's great, honey! I told you it would work out." He had been trying to get his project working for the past year, and I hoped he would be able to get it where he wanted soon. He had been very secretive about the mechanics, but I knew he couldn't wait to show me what he had created.

"Let's head up to bed." I pulled Edward up with my spare hand, and put our dirty dishes into the sink.

We fell into bed not ten minutes later, after brushing our teeth side by side at the his and hers sinks, and I cuddled up the Edward.

"Goodnight, my love." He kissed me, and five minutes later I heard his breathing slow down as he fell into a slumber.

I couldn't sleep.

I never could when I returned from a business trip. I stared at my husband and thought back to the first time I met him. We were both twenty-one years old, and were at a mutual friend's birthday.

 _3 years ago_

 _"Can I get one of those please?"_

 _I looked up from pouring myself a stiff vodka and coke, and was met by piercing green eyes hidden behind thick glasses. Someone whacked into me from behind, and I was propelled forward, spilling the content of the cup all over me._

 _"Ugh!" I cried in disgust, blushing as I met the angel's face again. "Sorry, I'm such a klutz."_

 _"No you're not. That asshole is though." He nodded his head behind me at the asshole who whacked into me and I chuckled._

 _"Yeah, you got that right. I'm Bella, by the way." I gave my hand to the stranger, who looked at it unexpectedly, before grasping it between his warm one. I jumped at the shock of our touch, and he chuckled, shaking my hand._

 _"Lovely to meet you, Bella. I'm Edward."_

I awoke the next morning, stiff from the lack of sleep, and feeling my bones protest as I got out of bed to take a shower.

I dressed in the walkthrough closet we had, choosing navy slim pants with a cream jumper. I put some perfume on and some light blush, before making my way downstairs where I knew Edward would be.

He was sat at the island playing with his laptop when I walked in, still sweaty from his workout, and wearing a sweatshirt and shorts.

"Morning honey," I kissed him on the cheek, and grabbed some eggs out of the fridge. "Scrambled or poached?"

"Scrambled please." He got up to grab the bread from the pantry while I cracked six eggs into a bowl and started beating them with some milk. As I put them on the burner, I turned to him as he put two pieces of bread into the toaster.

"What's the plan today?" I asked him, as I grabbed two plates from the cupboard.

"Well, can't you pull a sick day and stay here with me? I can find lots of things we could do to keep occupied." Edward reached around me and grabbed the plates, placing his cool hand on the slither of skin that was exposed on my stomach, making me shriek.

"Stop it, you. You know I have to go in today." I swatted his hand away as he boomed with laughter.

"You're such a bore." He kissed my pouting lips, turning just in time to catch the toast as it popped out of the toaster. "But I love you anyway." He winked at me, making my breathe go shallow, and it took all my willpower not to take my hot hubby right there and then.

Instead I whirled around and grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and the butter, passing it to him to butter our toast. He placed the plates of toast in front of me, and I set the fluffy scrambled eggs onto the waiting plates.

We sat down at the island and grabbed the salt and pepper we kept there.

"We could be a commercial. Imagine a jingle playing while we did that; we could sell flowers to a florist." Edward laughed, as he folder his toast in half and took a bite. He had already had breakfast earlier before he worked out, but always ate with me as well.

"I've thought that before! High five me for our amazingness." I held my hand up, and Edward slapped it as I giggled; our flow was amazing. We worked well as a team. As Edward worked at home, he took over most of the household duties, such as cleaning and cooking, but we agreed that I would cook breakfast and on the weekends I would make all the meals.

"I really wish I weren't going into work today."

"Me too, baby. But just think; it's Friday today, and tomorrow we can do whatever we want." I smiled tenderly at my husband, wondering what I had done right in my life to deserve this man. "It is I who is undeserving, love." He uttered, raising his eyes to meet mine.

"That's freaky." I rolled my eyes, and quickly finished off my food, grabbing both our plates and quickly washing them up.

I grabbed my bag and shoes where I left them yesterday, and put them on before pulling my keys out and opening the door, feeling Edward approaching.

"Okay, lover. I'll be back soon." I kissed Edward goodbye and laughed at his sad face, before walking out the door. He swatted my ass as I walked away, and I flipped him the bird as I approached my car, hearing his laugh.

The drive to work didn't take long, and thirty minutes later I arrived, pulling into the underground carpark and parking in my designated bay.

I took the elevator to the top floor, pulling out my phone. I had multiple messages from my colleagues asking when I got back, and sighed as I got off on the top floor.

"Morning, Miss." The receptionist called to me as I entered.

"Morning Shelly." I smiled. "How's the kids?" Shelly had worked here longer than I could remember, and had my upmost respect. She was a portly lady of forty, and knew the ins and outs of this office better than anyone.

"They're good, but they do piss me off." She rolled her eyes and I chuckled giving her a wave as I walked to my office, passing colleagues on the way.

I entered my office, and sighed when I saw my boss and Angela sitting in the chairs across from my desk.

"Morning, Bella." Mr. Banner had been my boss for the past five years, but could still scare the shit out of me. He was always dressed in a pressed suit, and his eyes were cold and calculating. "I trust you're well."

"Yes, sir. And yourself?" I asked, placing my bag on the floor and sitting in my seat.

"Nothing to complain about." He looked at Angela, and back to me again. "I heard the mission was a success?" He questioned, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes, sir. All ten men were disposed of, and the package was delivered to Captain Meyer as planned." I stared at Mr. Banner, expecting him to stay stoic, but he surprised me as he always does and cracked a smile.

"Brilliant. You always make me proud." He stood and buttoned his jacket back up, pausing as he opened the door. "I need you in my office in ten minutes to discuss a new objective." He walked out without another word and I huffed air out of my mouth and slumped into my chair.

"I swear- no matter how many people we take on, I will always be shit scared of that man." Angela squeaked, making me laugh shakily. "So, did he realise you were lying?" Angela looked at me steely, asking me the same question as always. She didn't know Edward's name; no one here did.

I thought back to last night, remembering Edward's happy smile as I entered our home. I had taken his heartbeat, while we talked, and he wasn't lying or seem disappointed when I talked about my 'business trip'. I should have been happy that he was still unaware of my double life, but I felt dirty; cheap and disgusting that my husband believed that I was a lawyer and not a CIA operative.

"No. He had no clue." I sighed.

 **So...what did you guys think? Too pretentious? Just right? Too much? Or a slice of humble apple pie?**  
 **Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **So yeah, updates on a Friday? Cool. I think so too :)**

 **I was thinking about putting little flashbacks for moments that Bella remembers about her and Edward dating, and how she constantly has to live a lie; what do you guys think?**

 **Read and enjoy and remember- SM owns the characters.**

 **xoxo**

Angela and I arrived at Mr. Banner's room eight minutes later, early for our meeting.

He met us at the door, and led us to the meeting room we had, which was for the briefings. Sitting at the round table was ten of my colleagues, laptops sitting in front of five of them, and tablets for the rest of us.

"Morning, everyone." Mr. Banner greeted the room as Angela and I sat down opposite him. He had tried to be welcoming and happy, but came across creepy. "We all know Bella was involved in a mission two days ago which involved travelling to South America to retrieve the stolen records that belonged to the Navy. Bella, please tell everyone what the mission entailed."

Mr. Banner sat down and looked at me expectantly as I raised shakily to my feet, clearing my throat; hated to speak publicly.

"Hi guys. So, yeah." I took a deep breath and cleared my nerves. "The Navy had a rogue Petty Officer who decided that he could strike a deal with a Columbian warlord and sell some vital information to him that would prove to be detrimental to the United States. Captain Meyer contacted us from Peru's Naval base to inform us of the situation and the boss here thought I would be the best for the job. We had a plan set out for me to travel to Peru and intercept the trade and detain Petty Officer Garrett Smith.

"Yesterday morning at six hundred hours, I entered the docks where we had intel Smith would be. Before I could retrieve the files and detain him, ten civilians arrived who were working for the warlord. Needless to say, my training came in handy." A chuckle sounded throughout the room; I was the best trained operative in the CIA and my skills-both mental and physical-were invaluable to the team. "Captain Meyer now has the files and Petty Officer Smith is detained."

I sat back down quietly and Banner cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yes. As Bella said, she handled the situation." He stood up and activated his tablet which allowed a projector to run through the circle of the table. "However, we now have a new mission."

On the screen, a man with dark blonde hair in a ponytail was shown; he was tall, roughly six foot two, with icy blue eyes and a dirty scowl on his face. He was pictured inconspicuously, exiting a car outside the Ritz-Carlton hotel here in Chicago.

"Ooh, why do the hot ones have to be so bad?" Jessica, a recruit to my right sighed. She had a knack of knowing who the bad guy was by being attracted to them.

"Enough Stanley." Banner snapped, making Jessica look down at the table. "This is James Allen." The screen flipped to show James now with two other people; a flame-haired attractive lady and a dark man with dreadlocks and a stern face half covered in sunglasses. "The lady is Victoria West and the tall man in sunglasses is Laurent Petit; which is ironic when you see how big he is." A giggle rounded the table as us women took in Laurent's size; Banner was right. He looked to be six foot five, with muscles the size of Victoria's head.

"James has never been convicted for any crimes; however he hse been involved in many terrorist attacks both international and in the States. He's currently after a piece of technology that is being constructed that, in their hands; could bring down many agencies.

"The three of them are currently staying at the Ritz-Carlton here in Chicago, and will be for the next three days." Banner looked at me with a smirk. "Bella, we need you to go incognito and find out what they have hiding in their suite. Your identity will be of a customer of the hotel, and I need you to get access to their suite which is on the top floor. You can access the room in any way you seem fit, but please try to keep it inconspicuous."

Everyone was taking notes on their devices apart from me; I had a photographic memory.

"Do you accept?" Banner looked at me expectantly.

"Of course, sir." I replied smugly. I never failed at missions, and this one would be a breeze.

The day was spent going over the backstory for my new persona. To protect my identity, I would wear a blonde wig and blue contact lenses. We decided my name should be Katerina Proscato, a Russian socialite who was travelling for business reasons. I planned to meet James in the rooftop lounge and bar where he had been spotted each night. My colleagues and I decided to keep my dress formal but provocative, hoping James would be taking more notice of my cleavage than my face.

I called Edward from the office to explain why I would be late home from work.

"Hi honey." I was sat in my office at five that evening, when I would usually be packing up to leave. "How's your day been?"

"Bella, we're celebrating tonight! I figured it out. The kinks have been corrected and my boss has the final plan of the computer. Baby, I did it." Edward sounded ecstatic, and I could just imagine him clutching at his hair as he spoke.

"Edward!" I screeched, glad no one could hear me. "I'm so proud of you, baby. I told you you could do it!" I had tears in my eyes as I was so happy. Edward had been waiting for this moment of success for a year, and now it was finally here. "I can't wait to celebrate with you, but I have a business dinner tonight." I heard his growl at the other end of the phone, knowing he was disappointed. "I know, Edward. I'm sorry, but I really can't get out of this. But I swear it won't take long, and then we have the entire weekend to celebrate."

"Yeah, I guess." I could just see his pout. "I just-" He sighed and my eyebrows crunched together in confusion. "Never mind. Have fun sweetie, and I'll see you soon. I love you." He sounded desperate on the line, making my heart break.

"I love you so much, Edward. Sometimes I think you don't realize just how much I do." I felt the tears gather again in my eyes; this man was the only reason I ever cried.

"I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone, but I could hear the roughness of his voice, knowing he was in pain.

I hated to do this to him, but my job was very needy. I didn't want Edward to know what I was so I kept it a secret. But lying to him as I did was breaking my heart. Knowing him, he probably thought I was having an affair, which was absurd; but could I blame him? I came home from 'business dinners' very late at night, often smelling of the alcohol I spritz on myself and in sexy dresses. He was a clever man, and anyone's mind would see the clues and automatically assume adultery.

"Bells, it's time." I was catapulted out of my musings to Angela standing at the door. "I did knock, but I figured you didn't hear me." She smiled shyly and I gave her a timid one back.

"That's okay, Ange." I stood up from my desk and grabbed my bag. "Let's do this."

"Are you okay?" Angela asked as we closed my office door and made our way to the operations room. "You looked like you were going to cry back there."

"Yeah, Ange." I sighed. Angela was my best friend and I knew anything I told her would be kept safe. "I was talking to Edward and he finally finished his project. But when I told him I was going to be home late, he got upset; understandably."

"You think he thinks you're cheating on him." She scrunched her face in thought after she spoke, making me laugh.

"Yeah, but not in such a confusing way." We both chuckled as we stopped outside the room, and I reached for the door.

"Wait, Bella." Angela grabbed my hand. "You know he loves you. Hell, anyone who looks at the two of you can see the passion in both your eyes. I know it's hard to keep a secret this big, but soon he will realize there is no way you would cheat." Angela released my hand with a sad smile. She knew better than most what I was going through. Her own husband had been very suspicious when they first got together, but he soon learnt to trust her inexplicably.

"Thanks, Ange." I whispered, and we entered the room. The operations room always gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. It was a dark room with blue lights illuminating every counter. Very CIA'ish.

There were racks of clothing; be it a bullet-proof vest or a sexy cocktail dress, and there was a vanity mirror with every brand of make-up you could imagine, wigs of every color and contact lenses. The back wall was a collection of guns that ranged from the Swiss mini gun to a bazooka.

Angela and I decided on a simple peplum black dress from the rack, which went to just above my knees and the v-neck showed enough cleavage to still be classy. We made our way over to the vanity mirror and Angela began her assault on my face. I didn't often like to wear too much make-up, but she went to town. She gave me a thick coating of foundation to cover all the freckles that marred my face, and made my cheekbones look very pronounced.

"Okay, Bella. Pop in them contacts." Angela passed me some icy blue contacts which I slid into my eyes. She then gave my eyes a smoky look, making them appear five times bigger in the process.

"Right. Flip it." She commanded, and I flipped my hair down. She put a hair cap over my brown locks and slipped a natural looking blonde wig on, fixing the hair with some hairspray.

"Perfect." She turned my chair around so I could look in the mirror and I didn't notice myself.

"You've outdone yourself," I grinned up at her, making her blush.

"Thank you, my dear. Now, let's go."

We were meant to meet Banner in his office before I left so he could appraise our efforts.

"Come in." He called after we knocked. "Bella, you are hardly recognizable. Well done, Angela."

Angela blushed and murmured her thanks before wishing me luck and leaving the room to head home.

"Bella." I snapped my attention to him and sat down in the chair he pointed to. "I want this to be quick and clean. No mess, please. Just in and out." He gave me a pleading look.

"Of course, sir. I want this to be as quick as you do." He only smiled and wished me luck as I walked out of the room to the elevator, heading to the basement. My car was going to be dropped off a block from my home, and I would be taking the BMW we kept for occasions such as these.

I found myself outside the hotel ten minutes later at seven-thirty, surprised by the amount of power the car emitted; I would have to talk to Edward about us getting one of these.

"Valet, madam?" A young man asked from my left, and I smiled in thanks, jumping out and giving him the key. He gave me a ticket and I made my way up the stairs to the lobby.

"Can I help you, miss?" A woman who appeared to be my age asked me as I walked to the reception desk.

"Yes." I spoke with a thick Russian accent. "Where is rooftop bar?"

"Take the elevator to the twelfth floor, miss. It will be there." She gave me a wary look, and I gave her a tight smile in return walking to the elevator.

When I got off the elevator, I felt myself flash back to Edward and I's first date.

3 years ago

"How do you like it Bella?"

Edward held my hand tightly as he led me through the bar to the rooftop, where he had said he would take me for our first date.

"Edward." I breathed, my eyes as big as saucers. "This is amazing!" I jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek and was rewarded with his booming laugh.

"Come on," he took us to a table that he must have reserved, and sat overlooking the Chicago river and the city lights. "Have you ever been here before?"

I felt my heart race as he asked me; I had been here a few months ago to kill an assassin that was trying to kill me, but he needn't know that.

"No, I would remember this place." I saw a look of victory flash in his eyes while I stewed in disgust of myself, and watched as he called a waiter over to take our order, by which time I had it hidden again.

"Miss?" I felt a hand at my shoulder and saw none other than Laurent standing there.

"Yes?" I asked, feigning ignorance of this massive man. The pictures did not do him justice.

"Would you like to join us?" I looked to where he pointed, and saw James sat at some sofa's with a shit-eating smile on his face. Fucker.

"That would be nice, yes." I had planned to drop a drink on James to garner his attention, but apparently he had a thing for blondes. I followed Laurent to the sofa's and gave a tight smile as I sat down.

"Hello." James had slimy way of talking, and his hand reached out for mine. "My name is James. And yours is?"

"Katerina. It is nice to meet you." I took his hand and he smiled wickedly, touching his lips to mine.

"Eto priyatno vstretit'sya s vami." It's a pleasure to meet you. He looked at me slyly, and I smirked in response.

"Udovol'stviye eto vse moye." The pleasure is all mine. "You speak Russian very well." I pretended to take a sip of the champagne placed in front of me, staring at him over the rim of the glass.

"Ah, honey. That's the only Russian I know I'm afraid." He burst into laughter, downing his glass of champagne and I giggled along with him.

We spoke for the next hour about the most mundane things. He asked me about my line of work, which I bulshitted. I asked him and he gave me the same bullshit story about being a real estate developer. I had to resist rolling my eyes. I had to improvise and go to the bathroom, spritzing myself with some alcohol to appear drunk, and paying the bartender to keep bringing us vodka on the rocks, but water for me.

Half an hour later, James was practically falling into the firebowl in front of us, and I giggled and offered to accompany him to his suite with what I hoped was a sexy look in my eyes. It must have worked because James ordered Laurent to stay here and make sure Victoria did too. Victoria shot me an evil glare as James wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I giggled drunkenly at her; she definitely had feelings for her boss.

We arrived on the top floor, and I continued to avoid James' wandering hands and lips.

"Why don't we take this into the bedroom?" His voice slurred and he stumbled through the suite to his bedroom.

I followed, giggling silently to keep him appeased.

"Would you like a little nightcap?" I grabbed the bottle of bourbon from his bedside table without waiting for an answer, and poured a glass for him before sneaking in two sedatives.

"Cheers!" He shouted, throwing back the concoction. He smiled in a daze at me, and began to lean forward, but slumped onto the bed.

I huffed a laugh and situated him more naturally on the bed before going to his computer in the corner. I probably had fifteen minutes before Laurent decided to come up here; or worse, Victoria.

The computer was thankfully still logged on, and after a little hacking, I was able to gain access to his emails, calendars and hard-drive. His calendar showed a meeting he was due to attend tomorrow downtown, and a few other mundane meetings that had initials instead of locations and names. His emails were coded as real estate jargon, but they all seemed to be from one person; Volturi.

I had heard of the Volturi many times, mostly when searching the FBI Most Wanted list. The Voturi were a crime family who were known terrorists; Italy's version of the Qaida. They had orchestrated many attacks, their most notable being the kidnapping of twelve aid workers. The media coverage had been extraordinary, and they know had every agency looking for them. And they now wanted the computer James seemed to be searching for.

I sent all the information to our tech team, and cleared all evidence of my ever being there from the system.

Next, I snooped around the room and found at least ten semi-automatics and three glocks.

"What do you need these for, ey?" I looked over at James and he grunted in his sleep and scratched his stomach. Pig.

I looked on the circular table in the center of the room, and saw plans for a computer that seemed complex and extreme. The computer apparently had artificial intelligence, and was able to talk to you and meet all your demands remotely. It seemed like something straight out of a movie. Notes were scrawled aside each drawing, growing more frantic as James seemed to get angrier.

His search had brought him to Chicago for the Volturi, and he seemed adamant to get what they wanted. I began to wonder why the Volturi would want such a computer; then it occurred to me. They would be able to operate almost any weapon they pleased from anywhere in the world. This computer was to be the smartest by a long shot; it could easily hack into any other computer, and have codes for missiles and information about anyone from Larry the homeless man to the President would be right at their fingertips.

I heard someone knock at the door, and jumped out of my thoughts.I grabbed my handbag and walked into the suit's living area, just in time to see a furious Victoria.

"Where is he?" She hissed, stalking in my direction. I internally sighed and wanted to kick her ass for looked at me as she did, but refrained.

"That man gets very drunk. He is passed out on bed now. He kept saying 'Vwictoria' too. Who is this?" I slurred my words slightly to appear intoxicated, and saw Victoria's eyes widen as I mentioned her name.

"He called for me?" She looked shocked and happy at the same time, making me question her mental stability.

"Yes." I re situated my bag on my shoulder and started to walk for the door. "He is no fun. Tell him I went home." I walked out of the door and felt it slam shut on my ass; Victoria would try to wake James up now demanding he admit his feelings for her when he probably had none. I almost feel bad.

I got in the elevator and went down to the reception to get my car and the hell home. After tipping the valet, I jumped in the luxurious car and started the journey home.

Twenty minutes later, I was sat in our driveway again as I had been last night. The time read 10:13 on the cars digital display, and I sighed in resignation. Would I ever work a normal 9-5 job? I slipped on my wedding band and set a smile on my face as I exited the car, ready to meet my husband who would for good reason be pissed off.

 **So...whatcha think? Let me know your thoughts, pleaaaaaaase?**

 **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

 **So I know I said Friday would be update day..but I was feeling generous;) ... Also I will be out till late tomorrow straight from work so I figured instead of being mean I would share my goodies...**

 **Find below the next chapter in our story**

 **As always, SM owns!**

"Hon," I stepped through the door and went through to our living room.

"You're home late." He was sat in the armchair facing the television, which was currently on a news channel. And he did not look happy.

"I know. I'm sorry, but dinner didn't officially start until seven, and the client was a real fussy bastard." I chuckled as I felt my eye twitch. I usually didn't have any tell-tell signs of lying, but my eye always twitched when I did to Edward. He just looked in my direction and turned away with a sigh.

"Enough of that though; congratulations are in order I hear!" I looked at him excitedly, but he was having none of it.

"Yeah, I guess." He switched the television off, and finally turned to me as I stood in the doorway. "Bella. I-" He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. Shit. "Are you hiding anything from me?"

"What?" I spluttered, finally sinking into the love seat. His face betrayed no sign of anger, but his eyes were tight and squinting at me. "Edward, what do you mean?" I knew exactly what he eant, but needed to hear him say it.

"Are you having an affair?" He clasped his hands as he talked and I couldn't help let out a laugh. He looked like a secretary taking an appointment.

"I'm sorry. Edward, really?" I shook my head and let my chuckles fade into silence. "No, Edward. I would never cheat on you." I got up from the love seat and straddled him in the armchair. "Unfortunately, I love you too much." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he laid his forehead against mine.

"You have no idea what thoughts were going through my head tonight." He shuddered and I rubbed the back of his neck. "I trust you, love. So much. But being in this big house day in and day off can make anyone go crazy."

He looked like such a vulnerable child in that moment that I wanted to scream my secret to him. He was such a caring, sweet, trusting man and I was not worthy of him.

"No, baby. I would think the same thing." I leant down and captured his lips between mine, kissing him softly. "But I would never betray you like that."

He raised his head from mine, and stared into my eyes, searching for lies. But he found none.

"God, I love you." His lips crashed against mine, making me moan.

"Okay, Cassanova." I giggled, batting him away. "I want to see your big secret."

"You're no fun." He pouted, and playfully nipped my ear making me squeal. He got up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked to our basement. He had been keeping his work down here, and I hadn't seen inside in a year. He placed his hand against the scan he had installed, his reasoning being he couldn't trust anyone but me to see his project.

The door opened, and he let me down on the floor to be met by bright lights that were motion censored.

"Impressive." I smirked at him and walked forwards. He slapped my ass and I screeched, making him laugh and place his hands on my waist to guide me down the stairs.

Once we arrived at the bottom, I was speechless. He had completely transformed the basement. What used to be a dark empty space filled with Christmas decorations was now a bright tech room. The lights were bright and had a blue tone to them, which made the room seem icy but warm at the same time if that was possible. The counters of the desk were all glass, and all arched round to face the door. On the counters were four computer screens which all hooked up to a supercomputer seen poking out underneath the desk. There was even a worktop where Edward had been building his computer, and right on top it was.

"It's there." Edward guided me over to the table, and pulled the sheet off the computer. Which looked oddly familiar.

"Love, this isn't a normal computer. It uses artificial intelligence, is the speediest computer in the world and can access any information in the world. This is Mecha. Say hi, Mecha."

"Hello, sir." A male voice spoke out, making me jump. "Hello to you too, Bella."

"Edward." I was shocked beyond belief. My husband had targets painted all over his back. He was the man the Volturi wanted; he was a walking dead man. "What's happening?"

"This is Mecha, love." He pointed down at his phone, and I saw a 'M' coloured in blue on the screen. "I have made Mecha for myself. In the meantime, I was creating a less dangerous computer, which is what my boss is getting. The artificial intelligence on that one is nowhere near as advanced. No one knows about Mecha and I want to keep it that way."

"I don't understand." I shook my head and turned around in his arms. "This is artificial intelligence. Edward, many people would kill for this. Kill you."

"I know." He smiled faintly at me and I smiled back. "That's why I'm keeping everyone in the dark. But I don't trust anyone. Mecha has our house secure and has monitored his existence from when he was created. I've even kept him remote; the only way he can be taken is if someone gets my watch." His watch was a mini computer he had created based off an Iwatch. He had said he wanted a more reliable watch at the time, but now I saw why he wanted to make his own.

"Edward this is crazy." I shook my head, and placed my hands on his cheek. "This is scaring me. You could be in some serious trouble!" nothing scared me much these days, but throw Edward into the mix, and I became a big ball of anxiety.

"Love, I know what I'm doing." He smiled and kissed my lips softly. "Trust m-" Before he could finish, Mecha let out a wailing noise and Edward froze.

"Sir, we have a breach. Twelve unidentifiable men are advancing from the south. They are five minutes out."

Shit. Shit. The south was where the lake was. With that much land, they would be able to advance on the house quicker than possible. I had to think fast.

"Fuck." Edward grasped his hair and paced the room.

"Edward. Calm down." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Bella, we can't go up there!" He shouted and tried to grab me back into the room. "I'll figure something out, don't worry." He had a scared look on his face and I smiled at him. Now was not a good time.

"Edward. One; calm down. You are going into shock but I need you to snap out of it." He looked at me with wide eyes and nodded quickly. "Two, follow me." He did as I asked and I led the way upstairs to our bedroom.

"Wait. Bella." He tried to grab my hand but I just walked faster. As we reached the bedroom, I walked straight into our walk-in. I moved the hangers out of the way on my side, and opened the secret compartment I had. It opened, and I pulled out four SIG Sauers, two grenades and six rounds of ammo for the handguns, and one shotgun for luck. You never know when you may need a shotgun for messy situations.

I finally turned and looked up to see Edwards face looking green.

"I swear, I will explain later." I tried to smile but I was sure I looked like a strangled cat and grabbed my guns, laying them on the bed. I ran back and grabbed two bullet-proof vests, and put one on.

"Edward, you need to put this on." I passed him his vest, and he put it on automatically, while staring at me slip a gun into a sling I had created for the vests and grabbing the other two in my hands. I grabbed the last gun and passed it to Edward. "I know you're a good shot, and I need you to shoot whatever you can." We had frequented the shooting range a while back, and Edward had proved to be quite a natural.

"Edward." I snapped my fingers in his face, making him jump slightly. "Hon, I know this is all confusing, but please trust me. We will be ok." I kissed him passionately, and pulled away with a wink, which made him laugh shakily. Anything was better than nothing I guessed.

I made my way back downstairs, which was in darkness, and estimated we had a minute left. Edward followed me and we took up position behind the kitchen island, which had a great view of both the kitchen door, and the back door.

"Right, Edward I don't know who these people are, but they are going to try and kill us. I need you to get Mecha to hold up the fort. But when people come in, I need you to stay hidden and shoot. Okay?"

"Yes." He exhaled through his nose and I saw calm take over him, as he raised his watch to his mouth. "Mecha; start operation Red Light."

Before I could ask what he meant, I heard explosions from the garden, and heard shouts come from the men who were trying to gain access to our house. Gun shots started to erupt, and I was glad we had no neighbours. I heard the glass breaking from the living room, and knew it would only be a matter of time before they came in.

"Stay here." I left Edward with a shocked look on his face as I sprinted from behind the island and entered the living room. Without a second thought, I let off two rounds into the man standing by the now broken window, and saw him fall with two shots to the head. I continued running and jumped over the sofa as shots rang out and hit home behind me.

I glanced over the sofa and saw two men standing there. I shot one of them on the leg and he fell to the floor with a scream. I finished him off with a head shot and aimed at the other man, hitting his gun out of his hand.

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed out, and his remaining two fingers tried to grab the gun hanging from his hand.

I jumped over the sofa and smashed my elbow into his face, making him scream as I heard his nose crunch. I delivered a blow to his stomach next, and side-swept his legs from under him.

"I ain't a bitch." I blew a hole in his head, and shot at two other men who were coming through the window. That was five down, seven to go if Mecha's home security hadn't worked as well as planned.

I heard a gunshot from the kitchen and ran into the room to see Edward wrestling with a masked man as a gun lay five feet from them. I shot the man in the head and heard Edward gasp as he was pinned underneath a now very dead man.

Before I could react to him, two more men crashed into the kitchen. I shot one in the chest, and he fell, but the other let off a round of bullets in our direction.

"Come out, Mrs Cullen. I know you'r-" before the man could finish his words, I had shot him in the chest, and let off another in each of their heads to make sure they were dead. Bullet proofs were a bitch.

A man came limping through the doorway, and seemed unworthy to kill. I shot him square between the eyes, and he fell to his death. I sat in my original hiding space waiting for more people to arrive, but of course none did. I felt proud about only using one mag on all men.

"Sir, all unidentifiable men have been destroyed. No more threat has been registered." Mecha spoke out my assumption and Edward finally heaved the dead man off of him and stared at me with an open mouth.

"Not yet, Edward." I spoke quickly, knowing I was about to be interrogated. "We need to get to a safe house." I jumped to my feet and ran upstairs to pack some necessities for us.

As I was putting mine and Edward's toothbrushes into a holdall, I heard him come running into the room.

"Edward, I know you have a lot of questions. And I will answer them. But now we need to go to the safe house. And I will answer any and all questions you have on the way."

I looked at him and saw the shock and fear in his eyes. Poor man; he just realised he was married to a monster.

"Okay." He breathed, and grabbed the holdall from me.

We ran down the stairs and into my car which was blocking Edward's from exiting the garage.

"Why don't you move your car? We can take mine.." Edward trailed off as he saw my arched brow. "Oh. Of course. You probably have your truck kitted out with explosions and evacuation seats."

I started laughing at his ideas but didn't correct him; the truck didn't eject you from your seat like 007, but there were guns hidden all around the bed and it was untraceable. He opened my door for me, and I couldn't help but smile at his sweetness; the poor man had just been exposed to his murdering wife's double lifestyle, but he still opened the door for me. We peeled away from our broken home, and we I felt an overwhelming sense of sadness wash over me.

After thirty minutes of silence, we reached the highway and Edward finally spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"I have a safe house in Manistee National Forest." I saw his confused look and shook my head. "Don't ask how. I have my ways, just know that."

"Sir, from our current location I expect us to arrive at our destination at oh-three-thirty hours; four hours from now. That is calculated based on Bella travelling at the speed limit of each road." Mecha spoke aloud and Edward jumped slightly before putting and ear piece into his ear. I heard him huff slightly and I smiled sadly at him

I got my car above the speed limit pushing one-ten and saw Edward's eyes widen slightly. When I got my truck upgraded, I had the engine switched so the maximum speed was now 150- more than the 50 it was when I first brought it with Edward.

 _30 months ago_

 _"Are you sure you don't mind, Edward?"_

 _I round-kicked my opponent in the face, and watched him crumple to the floor, as another two men advanced towards me._

 _"Bella. Would I offer if I did?" I heard him chuckle as I held the phone between my shoulder and ear, and placed five punches to one man's face sending him to the floor. I jumped on the back of the other man, wrapping my leg around his neck and bringing both of us to the floor in a choke-hold. "You are not going alone to get a new truck listed on Craig's list."_

 _"No, I guess not…" I trailed off out of breathe as I sucked the breath out of the man below me._

 _"Are you ok?" He asked as the man finally slumped to the floor, unconscious like his friends. "That television is really loud." He laughed aloud and I joined in as I lay flat on the floor catching my breath._

 _"Sorry. I've turned it down now, I could hardly hear you." I calmed my breathing and sat up with a smile playing at my lips. "Is an hour from now ok? I can meet you at your apartment?"_

 _"That would be perfect, love. I'll see you then."_

 _An hour later I arrived at Edward's apartment on foot. We had been dating for six months now, and in that time the BMW I usually used as provided by work seemed too outrageous for a recent college graduate, so I had to go incognito and park my car a block away. Edward of course had a fit when I told him I was car-less, and insisted we go car shopping. I had found an old Chevy truck online which seemed ideal for my 'financial status' and was easy to modify._

 _I had already bought it, and had it modified by the boys downstairs. We were going to 'buy' the car from a friend of mine, Garrett._

 _"Hi hon." I greeted him with a kiss and we made our way to his band new Volvo; or baby as he had named it. "It's just ten minutes down the road on Smith and Washington."_

 _We arrived not ten minutes later, and I saw Garrett standing in a mall carpark next to a rust red truck. It was beautiful._

 _"Hello, I'm Bella." I shook hands with Garrett and saw him smirk, and felt Edward tighten his hold on me making me roll my eyes._

 _"Hey, Bella. I'm Garrett." He looked at Edward and smiled. "You must be Edward." He and Edward had 'talked' over the phone about the trucks condition._

 _"Yes. Nice to finally meet you." Edward looked pleasant enough, but his jaw was clenched tight._

 _"I love her." I was staring at the car and heard both men chuckle at me, as Edward squeezed my side. "Can I wire the money through to you?" I looked at Garrett._

 _"Of course." He gave me his bank details and ten minutes later, I was following Edward home. This truck was the first automobile I actually personified. There was something about the rumble of the engine and the lingering smell of tobacco and peppermint that made me shiver. This car was a definite turn-on._

 _Edward got the benefit of that fact that night when I took him out for a test ride._

I took a deep breath and brought myself out of my thoughts. We had been on the highway for thirty minutes now, and the journey would only take another three hours. The road was clear and we were one of ten cars I could currently see. The lingering lights of cars travelling in the other direction would flash through me like fire, and illuminate Edward's somber expression. I had him in my peripheral vision, and he was breaking my heart.

He deserved to know how his crazy bitch wife knew how to kill many men who invaded our home single-handedly. He deserved to know why my car and closet contained multiple weapons and devices. He deserved to know me.

"I'm a CIA operations agent."

"I know."

 **OHHHHHHH**

 **Ok, who thought was coming?**

 **Just a little note I thought you may want to know; I imagine Edward and Bella aged around 25 years old at this point... Edward is just super brainy which is why he is already a fully-fledged genius, and Bella has 'graduated college with a degree and has taken the bar'.**

 **Now, I am from England, where a law degree takes about three years, then you get a training contract which lasts two years, and then you are able to practice law!**

 **I'd love to hear more about the American practice (or be told I'm a twat for thinking you can practice law in England after five years altogether)**

 **:)**


End file.
